Errante Amor
by Voice-L
Summary: Separados por el cruel destino, este los vuelve a unir después de dos mil años, de los cuales Levi nunca olvido a su amante, por el cual vago toda eternidad hasta encontrarlo, ahora, siendo Eren un pequeño niño huérfano, Levi solo quiere que este lo recuerde, que lo recuerde para poder hacerlo feliz. Riren/AU/Shota/malsummary. [Riren]


**Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

''' _ **UNO'''**_

Vagar toda una vida en búsqueda de un mocoso…del que me enamore 2000 años atrás…

Hasta que di con él, después de tantos años pudimos encontrarnos. El día de su nacimiento.

Yo solo era un mocoso (¿de unos 11 años?) cuando mis padres me llevaron a un hospital diciendo que había nacido el hijo de Carla. A pesar de mi corta edad yo ya entendía parte de mis recuerdos de mi anterior vida, criaturas enormes, altos muros, un cielo inalcanzable…

Llegamos al hospital y entramos a la habitación 202,y ahí estaba la nueva familia, personas que eran completos extraños para mi, el ver su felicidad me era indiferente.

Carla me hace señales para acercarme a su cama, ella está sentada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, envuelto en una suave frazada color blanca, mientras le tarareaba una canción. Estira sus brazos haciéndome entrega del pequeño en brazos, de primera niego tal acción, pero ella insistió en que lo cargara, a pesar de que mis padres se opusieran diciendo cosas como ''se le va a caer'' o que se yo.

Al momento de tenerlo entre mis brazos, todos se quedan mirando expectantes y alertas, como si en cualquier momento soltara al pequeño haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo. Excepto Carla, ella tenía un semblante tranquilo, con una dulce sonrisa adornando su armonioso rostro.

Dirigí mi mirada al pesado bulto que estaba en mis brazos, algo tan frágil. Lo quede observando un rato, pues estaba dormido. Quise tocar su piel, después de todo, quizás sería la primera y última vez que lo vería, aunque no me importaba.

Hasta ese momento…

El pequeño agarro mi dedo índice, el cual acariciaba su mejilla, abriendo sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando sentí que algo se movió desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

Dorados…

Definitivamente conocía esos ojos, y vinieron a mi cabeza esos recuerdos y sueños que tenia constantemente.

Quede atónito, lo único que atine a decir fue…

 _Eren…_

Carla y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar como lo había llamado, mas Carla, pues aun no nos habían dicho cual sería el nombre que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, siendo su respuesta una pequeña risa suave y una tierna mirada dirigida a mí. Para mí no fue necesario que me dijeran su nombre, pues yo ya lo sabía desde tiempo atrás.

'' _Eren Jeager''_

Cómico ¿no? Había escuchado hablar de esa familia pero nunca del apellido tan característico.

Después de eso, mi familia fue a vivir a Francia, donde estudie y finalice mis estudios. Viajaba de nuevo a Alemania en vacaciones para poder verlo, aunque fue desde lejos, pues él ya tenía una familia, era feliz, no necesitaba que un extraño interfiriera en su vida, no quería aturdirlo con ''sentimientos del pasado'', pues no mostraba señales de recordar. De recordarme.

Años más tarde, a principios de marzo, me entere que los señores Jeager habían fallecido en un complejo accidente de tráfico, siendo Eren el único sobreviviente del accidente.

En cuanto me entere de lo sucedido tome el primer avión con destino a Alemania; Berlín. En todo el viaje mi corazón lo único que se preguntaba era _¿podre ver a Eren sin estallar en emociones?_

…

 **EREN POV**

'' _Esta maldito'', ''Solo causa desgracias'', '' Sus ojos son los de un monstruo'', ''¿Por qué solo sobrevivió él?'', ''Él los mato''_

Es lo único que escuchaba. Distintas palabras pero con un mismo significado. Me eh quedado solo, tal vez si estoy maldito, por eso murieron y yo no, esa es mi maldición.

 _¿Porque estoy vivo? Mamá, papá, tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien más como lo hice con ustedes._

Todos se acercaban a dar el pésame, aunque yo los ignoraba, pues sabía que desde el fondo me odiaban por haberlos matado, incluso mis parientes parecían retraídos a mí, unos me miraban con repulsión, otras con simple lastima.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Eren…—me llama alguien, me frote mi rostro tratando de secarme las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero al parecer el ya me conocía desde tiempo atrás.

—Disculpe ¿Quién…es usted? . — creo que mi pregunta lo perturbo, tal vez espera que si supiera quién era. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder.

—Aun no recuerdas- murmura —Soy Levi y me hare cargo de ti de ahora en adelante.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso…somos parientes?

Vacila un poco antes de responder-se podría decir que si-se acerca a mí y me coge de la mano-vamos a tu casa buscar las cosas que necesites, conseguí el permiso para que te mudes a mi casa.

—No puedo.— me mira extrañado — Si voy con usted le causare desastres…tal como les paso a mis padres.— bajo mi cabeza, no quería llorar, pero las lagrimas volvían a amenazar con recorrer mis mejillas.

Detuvo su andar y se acuclillo hasta quedar a mi altura— Mi vida ya era un desastre desde antes, no creo que hagas la menor diferencia si estás ahí.— me golpeo suavemente en mi frente y me queje— Ahora deja de decir estupideces y vámonos, detesto los lugares con muchas personas.

Lo único que hice fue asentir, para que volviera a tomar mi mano, tomando rumbo al que sería mi nuevo hogar, junto a esta amable persona.

 _Mamá, Papá, por favor, protejan a Levi san de mí, no permitan que le cause daño…_

Luego de ir a por algunas cosas de mi casa-ropa especialmente- Levi san me llevo a su departamento. Y vaya que departamento, era tan limpio, pero se sentía un aire frio, un sentimiento de melancolía me invadió de inmediato.

—¿Qué te sucede? — doy un respingo al sentir unas manos sobre mis hombros, no me había percatado que Levi san estaba tras de mí, acuclillado— te quedaste parado de pronto.

—Levi san, ¿usted vive solo? — me doy vuelta y lo enfrento, la distancia entre nosotros es muy corta.

—Sí, me gusta estar solo si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Oh…— no me esperaba esa respuesta- entonces ¿porque me trajo consigo? — su respuesta me deprimió un poco, tal vez el no quería estar con un mocoso y lo obligaron a llevarme porque nadie más me quería, después de todo, solo causo tragedias…

Lo escucho suspirar pesado — Oi .—aprieta mis mejillas con ambas manos, estrujando mi rostro—Tengo derecho a elegir, además no creas que un mocoso que atrae ''desastres'' pueda hacerme daño.— lucia molesto— Si eres tu créeme que ''desastres'' no me provocaras ¿entiendes? —esto último lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no me había percatado del color grisáceo de sus orbes, eran del mismo color de un día nublado. Sentí muy dentro de mí un sentimiento extraño, no sé como describirlo, fue como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido.

…

Después de eso, Levi san me enseño el lugar.

—Esta será tu habitación—abre la puerta.—recuerda guardar tu ropa en los cajones de ahí.

Me quedo expectante unos segundos, la cama no es un poco… ¿grande?

—Emm Levi san, ¿Por qué una cama matrimonial? Es un poco GRANDE.— hice mayor énfasis en la palabra, de verdad que era grande! — Para mí solo.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? No dormirás solo, yo también dormiré aquí, mejor dicho, esta es mi habitación y tu dormirás conmigo.—dijo serio y directo mientras se apoyaba en el borde del umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

—¿¡Eeh!? P-pero si duermo con usted…¡seria como su esposa!

Hubo un silencio en el lugar. Creo que Levi san se molesto porque dije eso, pues desvió su mirada y abandono la habitación sin antes decir que ordenara mis cosas y que luego fuera a cenar.

El ambiente estuvo tenso, no sé si solo fui yo quien lo percibió así, Levi san actuaba normal, aunque no encontré muy normal eso de que tuviera que fregar 5 veces mi plato de comida, pues según él tenía que quedar ''reluciente'', si no se reflejaba mi rostro no estaba limpio.

Después de angustioso 15 minutos bajo su mirada, el plato quedo ''limpio'' — el termino por lavar el plato.—y la loza quedo lista para guardar.

Ya daban las 9 de la noche, Levi san me había ordenado que fuera a dormir—sin ates darme un gran ultimátum de cepillarme los dientes— mientras el se quedaba trabajando en su laptop en la sala.

Termine de asearme y me dirigí a la habitación.

—La cama sigue siendo demasiado grande.—me subí apenas—aparte de grande es condenadamente alta.— me cubrí de tal forma que parecía un panquesito.

Oscuridad…

De pronto me invadió un miedo, y empecé recordar todo lo que viví este día. Este día íbamos camino a la playa, nunca había visto el océano, mamá y papá habían preparado este viaje como obsequio de cumpleaños adelantado. Este mismo día esa felicidad que me invadía en ese momento se transformo en gritos y ruidos metálicos, este mismo día, vi como mi madre me abrazaba por última vez para protegerme, este mismo día, mi madre me protegió con su vida, este mismo día asistí al funeral de mis padres.

Este mismo día, me di cuenta de la maldición que tengo…

Pero este mismo día, una persona que no conocía, se apiado de mi dolor, acogiéndome en su hogar sin importarle el daño que pudiera provocarle. Siento que esta persona podría ser mi amuleto para acabar con esto. Deseando solamente que mi maldición no agote tan preciado amuleto, que ya viene malherido, pero que aun sigue con fuerza para seguir funcionando. Pues creo que en cualquier momento terminare haciéndole daño sin darme cuenta…así son las maldiciones ¿cierto?

.

.

(~*o*)~

.

.

— _Capitán Levi ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar? Aun esta oscuro._ — _se aferra a su cuerpo, cubriéndose mas con la chamarra de la Legión_ — _y esta he-he aa…chuu…esta helado-dice mientras tiritaba._

— _Tch, solo espera mocoso, la loca con gafas dijo que este sería el mejor momento-_ — _murmura lo último._

— _Señor, tengo sueño, estoy cansado._ — _dice somnoliento pero inflando sus cachetitos a modo de fingir enojo._ — _además, tengo un dolor de mil titanes en mi cadera-esto último lo dijo avergonzado, por lo que su rostro se volvió de un color carmín._

— _Ni que te hubiera dado tan duro…oh espera, si te di duro._

— _C-capitán!_ — _dio un salto en su lugar a lado de Levi_ — _T-también no fue solo eso… yo a la segunda ronda no podía mas…¡pero usted siguió arremetiendo contra mi después!._ — _dijo parándose frente a Levi, ganándose una mirada burlona ante ese infantil acto de enojo._

 _-_ — _Y eso que te desmayaste después de la tercera._

 _Eren quedo pasmado._

— _Capitán…¿Cuántas veces siguió abusando de mi cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente?_

— _No se._ — _mira hacia el horizonte y se percata de que ya va siendo el momento._

— _Capitán!_

— _Tch cállate Eren y ven aquí._ — _lo toma del brazo, caminando ambos un poco más cerca del borde del muro._

— _N-no me va a lanzar al vacio ¿cierto?_ — _decía un poco nervioso y medio en broma, de verdad tenía miedo de que si lo pudiera hacer por desmayarse durante e l sexo._

— _Eren._ — _el mencionado da un respingo_ — _cierra los ojos._

— _E-está bien._

— _Bien, ahora ábrelos._

— _S-si._

 _Al momento que abrió sus ojos un destello brillante ilumino su vista. Ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, había un anillo plateado, que brillaba con la misma intensidad del amanecer que lo abrazaba esa fría mañana._

— _Eren, cásate conmigo, es una orden._ — _dijo Levi, aun con el anillo entre sus dedos frente a las hermosas esmeraldas de Eren._

 _Este en cambio, derramo lagrimas de esos pozos que brillaban con la luz del nuevo día. Abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al hombre frente a él, cayendo al suelo por la brusquedad del abrazo, sacando uno que otro gemido de dolor por ´parte de Levi._

— _Levi, Levi, Levi…_ — _decía entre sollozos, mientras el otro solo lo abrazaba, palmeándole la espalda._

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Eren se calmo._

— _¿Y?_

— _Sí._

— _Sí que mocoso._

 _Saco su rostro que estaba escondido en el pecho de Levi, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_ — _Que si quiero, quiero casarme con usted._ — _esbozando una gran sonrisa._

— _No está mal_ — _acaricia la mejilla de Eren limpiando la lagrimas que aun recorrían su piel morena._

 _Se quedaron así abrazados en el suelo durante un rato._

— _Fueron 5_ — _rompiendo el silencio._

— _¿Hm?_

— _Que fueron 5 rondas_ — _susurro a su oído._

 _Eren tardo unos segundos hasta que su rostro se volvió de todos los colores rojizos que pueden existir._

— _P-pervertido!_

— _Hey quítate de encima, no creas que no pesas._

 _Quitándose de encima rápidamente ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo._

— _Dame tu mano._

 _Eren extendió su mano._

— _Oi._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Es la izquierda idiota._

— _A-ah!_ — _di o un movimiento rápido cambiando de mano, ahora si era la correcta._

 _Levi tomo la mano de Eren, colocándole el anillo que sellaba sus sentimientos. Levi coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Eren, mientras este tomaba sus manos, sintiendo su calor._

— _Te amo mocoso idiota._

— _Te amo capitán gruñón._ — _dijo como venganza._

 _Ambos se miraron._

— _Te amo, Eren._

— _Te amo, Levi._

 _Besándose bajo ese cielo, libre de titanes, mientras las aves volaban fuera de los muros acompañados por ese nuevo día, que fue testigo del amor que acababa de ser sellado._

 _._

 _._

(~*o*)~

 _._

 _._

— _¿_ Un sueño?

Me había quedado dormido frente a la laptop, vi la hora, ya eran la una de la madrugada. Al dirigir mis manos hacia mi rostro lo siento húmedo.

—Eh…

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde Eren dormía. Me acosté a su lado, me quede mirándolo, admirando su rostro, delinee el contorno de su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

Hace _tanto tiempo que no sentía tu piel…_

Acomode unos cabellos que cubrían sus ojos durmientes.

 _Hace tanto tiempo que no acariciaba tu cabello…_

 _''¿¡Eeh!? P-pero si duermo con usted…¡seria como su esposa!''_

 _Eren… si te dijera que nosotros nos casamos…ese día en que te puse el anillo…hanji preparo todo, el lugar estaba adornado completamente de flores…y tu…tú estabas con un velo de seda blanco, mientras yo estaba con un traje negro…con tu anillo y el mío en mi mano._

Deslizaba mi mano por su rostro y beso su frente.

-Ahora estas aquí, a mi lado, y hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a decirme esas palabras…

Lo abrazo, lo acuno en mi pecho. Extrañaba su calor, su cuerpo, su ser. Lo abrazo con fuerza, no quiero volver a soltarlo y me duermo inhalando su esencia…

 _''te amo Levi…''_

''' _ **DOS'''**_

 **3 semanas después**

 _Ring ring…(es una llamada telefónica porsiacaso xD)_

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh Enanin~ hace tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba, dudaba en llamarte pues creía que estarías abusando del tierno y hermoso Eren.

—Colgare.

—Hey hey no,no,no! Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería saber cómo esta Eren, dime ¿da señales de recordar?

—…Últimamente ha tenido sueños, lo describe como '' un mundo donde nunca se apreciaba el sol esconderse, y criaturas gigantes que devoraban todo a su paso'' también menciono que él era un soldado que luchaba por libertad y que en su sueño lo llamaban _esperanza de la humanidad…_

—…¿Y de ti Levi?

—…Solo dijo'' Levi san Levi san, en mi sueño también había alguien parecido a usted, era genial, al parecer era mi jefe, me trataba mal y tenía su mismo fanatismo por la limpieza''

—Pfff…ajajajaja! Enanin! Se nota que no cambias, por lo menos ya te recuerda como un friki de la limpieza, solo que ahora tienes tus amados detergentes jajajaja.

—Oh! Se me va la señal.

—Yayaya! Y…¿no te ha dicho nada mas?

—No, últimamente está un poco distante.

—Mmm, dale tiempo Levi, debe ser por la pérdida de ambos padres a la edad de 11 años, después de todo, su madre murió cubriéndolo con su cuerpo…es injusto como la vida y el destino se ensaño con el pobre Erencito…

—También lo creo…

—...Y dime Levi, ¿ya has manchado ese limpio, puro y virginal cuerpo de E-

bip, tut tut tut tut.

…

Ya han pasado tres semanas, Eren parece adaptarse a la ausencia de sus padres, hasta va a la escuela, pero últimamente ha estado distante, eh intentado de todo para que recuerde de nuestra relación, pero cuando le pregunto por el hombre ''friki de la limpieza'' rehúye de mi pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Mierda, ya no puedo aguantar más. —me siento en la cama y agarro mi cabeza con mis dos manos, apoyando los codos en mis piernas.

—¿Levi san? —escucho su voz y le dirijo la mirada, está de pie justo frente a mí con su mochila en la espalda, al parecer acaba de llegar de la escuela

—Eren…—me posiciono de mejor forma, colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien, aunque…-duda, agachando la cabeza.

—Que hiciste mocoso.

—N-no fue mi culpa, lo juro!-dice alterado aferrándose a las correas de la mochila.

—Escúpelo de una vez.

—¿No se enojara?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Si.

—¿segurin?

—Si…

—…¿Segurito?

—Eren! Ya escúpelo de una maldita vez.

Da un pequeño respingo en su lugar, al parecer iba a responderme con alguna queja pero se dio cuenta que no estaba de ánimos para sus juegos.

—Golpee a Jean- oh, asique en esta vida también se conocieron.

—Y porque hiciste eso.

—Porque…

Lo miro inquisidoramente, de verdad, no ha cambiado nada cuando se trata de hacerlo hablar.

—Porque… ¡EL DIJO QUE USTED ERA UN ENANO AL QUE NADIE QUIERE! —…en serio, me gustaría tener la misma edad de Eren para poder darle una patada en su feo trasero sin ser llevado detenido por maltrato infantil. Créeme Eren, yo lo hubiera dejado en coma.

Me masajeo un poco la sien y lo miro nuevamente- Eren, sabes que está mal hacer eso.

—¡Lo sé! Pero eso que dijo fue una gran mentira!...¡PORQUE YO SI QUIERO A LEVI SAN!

Estupefacto.

Así quede ante su _confesión._

'' _Levi, no te confundas, el te quiere como un hermano mayor, no te hagas ilusiones idiota''_

Mi conciencia me advertía, pero debo admitirlo, escucharlo decir eso, y de esa forma, no sé, hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubre con ambas manos la boca.

'' _adorable''_ pensé.

—Eren…— se crispa al escucharme decir su nombre— No negaste que soy un enano. —ok, eso también me dolió, no sufro por mi estatura, pero analizándolo bien, de verdad no negó eso.

—Levi san no es un enano tampoco!, usted es mucho más alto que yo! — inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, eso es halagador de tu parte-revuelvo su cabello—dime ¿tienes hambre?

Sus ojitos brillaron como cachorro hambriento.

— Si tengo, si tengo!

—Está bien iré a prepararte de comer pero antes…muéstrame tus manos.

De primera no me quería mostrar las manos, pero después de unas cuantas amenazas de no dejarlo ver la tv me las enseño.

—Oi.

—¿S-si?.

—¿Planeabas comer con estas manos?

—…

—Ve a lavártelas, ahora.

Se puso rígido dirigiendo su mano derecha en puño a la altura de su corazón-si capitán!

Si lo anterior me dejo estupefacto, esto me dejo sin aliento.

 _Esa pose…¿acaso…?_

—Eren…

—Si!

—De donde aprendiste eso.

—¿Hmm? Ah, esto!, en mi sueño esto al parecer era un saludo militar-dice deshaciendo el gesto.

—¿Porque me dijiste capitán?

—¿Eh? P-pues porque ¿usted se parece a esa persona de mi sueño en la actitud?

—¿Que mas has soñado con esa persona?

De un momento a otro, Empezó a temblar y a desviar la mirada.

—Nada.

—Ere…—me interrumpe y sale corriendo sin antes decir—Voy a lavarme las manos, Levi san tengo hambre! — y hace abandono de la habitación.

Me tiro hacia atrás cayendo en la cama soltando un suspiro pesado.

—Ya no sé cuánto tiempo podre seguir aguantando.

(~*w*)~

Después de comer, gafas locas había venido a visitar a Eren. Después de media hora la maldita logra atravesar la barrera de muebles que había colocado en la puerta para impedir que entrara.

Después de machacarla a golpes por entrar y por romper varios de mis muebles accedí a dejarla entrar…solo porque Eren me lo pidió.

-—Erencito~—lo abraza, apretujándolo fuerte contra su pecho—te extrañe tanto, de verdad siento como si fue una eternidad sin verte.

Bufe ante el comentario.

—S-Señorita Hanji, no puedo…respirar—dice todo avergonzado, la maldita no lo estaba ahogando con el abrazo, sino con su asqueroso pecho. No me quede sin hacer nada.

-—Oi. — dije mientras lo zafaba del abrazo agarrándolo de la camiseta verde que traía puesta—déjalo respirar idiota.

—Jajaja de verdad no cambias Enanin~ desde antes y ahora sigues siendo celoso con respecto a…quienes están bajo tu cuidado-solo la mire con indiferencia cuando después de decir eso guiña el ojo.

—Tch.—me recargue sobre la pared de brazos cruzados—dime ¿acaso no tienes a otra persona a quien molestar?

—Solo molesto a personas como tu Enanin, lo sabes.

Me di cuenta que tenía algo más que decir.

—Erencito, ¿porque no me traes unas de esas galletitas que hiciste con un poco de leche? —dice mirando con una risa estúpida en su rostro, aunque ni modo que tenga otra.

-Está bien- y se dirige a la cocina perdiéndose entre el pasillo.

Me siento en el sofá frente a ella, sin cambiar de expresión.

—Escúpelo ¿tienes algo que decir verdad? —le digo directo, esta solo se ríe en su lugar mientras ve un dibujo sobre la mesa que Eren había hecho anteriormente.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas, me dejaste preocupada después que hablamos.

—Pues como siempre, solo espero que pronto recuerde por sí solo.

—…Dime ¿sigue mostrándose distante contigo?

—Sí, aunque ya no es tanto como antes, aunque después de que te colgué, Eren me llamo capitán eh hizo el gesto de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Hanji en esta vida, su afición por los titanes se transformo en afición por la medicina y psicología humana, ella trata a Eren durante los fines de semana, pero con el transcurso del corto tiempo, Eren ya parece haber superado la muerte de sus padres. Lo que no explica el reciente alejamiento conmigo.

—Eso es bueno, significa que su cerebro se está adaptando a los recuerdos que mantenían ocultos.

—Eso creo…

—Levi…ten fe.—se acerca a mi sentándose mi lado— pudiste encontrarlo, lo salvaste de ese abandono al que estuvo siendo sometido tras la pérdida de sus padres, deja de atormentarte por acciones del pasado, hiciste todo lo posible por proteger a Eren.

—¡LE HABIA PEDIDO MATRIMONIO ESE MISMO DÍA! —le dije exasperado.

-—lo sé Levi, y créeme que yo aun me siento culpable por lo sucedido.—sus manos se empiezan hacer puños— pero, ¿sabes? Mientras curaba a Eren, antes de que muriera el me pidió un favor.

—¿Favor? —la miro de reojo, veo las lágrimas que empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

—Si ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Lo recuerdo con tanta claridad...Me dijo:

 _Hanji san, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, y me alegra que mi último día haya sido tan gratificante para mí. Que la humanidad haya logrado su libertad, que las personas por fin abandonaran ese miedo de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos al día siguiente, el saber que Marco está vivo y…lo más hermoso…que el capitán me haya amado tanto como para pedirme matrimonio, aunque no sea su estilo…hanji san, por favor, cuide de Levi san, no deje que se sienta culpable, que se atormente por lo que me sucedió, soy feliz de haber sido útil para la libertad de la humanidad, y de que una persona tan bella como él se haya fijado en un mocoso como yo._

 _No lo deje solo, pues aunque yo ya no esté físicamente siempre estaré ahí para él, pero el necesita alguien de carne y hueso para apoyarse, y sé que puedo contar con usted. y por favor no le diga a Levi lo que le acabo de decir, pues de seguro se molestaría conmigo por estar preocupándome por ''el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad''…solo espero que un día me perdone por ser tan egoísta_

Impotencia.

Rabia.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Me invadieron estos 4 sentimientos y más en ese momento.

—Mocoso idiota…—dije apenas en un susurro. No pude detener las lágrimas que me atosigaron en ese momento, quería mandar todo a la mismísima mierda.

-—Levi…debes ser fuerte y tener fe en Eren, mas ahora que está aquí contigo. —me toma de los hombros— está vivo Levi, ya no existen los titanes, sin su sacrificio, créeme que nunca se lo hubiera perdonado el mismo!

—…

Hanji se aleja de mi tomando entre sus manos el dibujo de Eren que anteriormente estaba viendo.

—señorita Hanji! Aquí están sus galletas y leche. —Eren se aproxima a nosotros con un plato con galletas en forma de animalito y un vaso de leche.

—Lo siento Eren. —poso su mano en su cabello—recordé que tenía que hacer algo, pero me llevo tus deliciosas galletas~—dirige una mirada hacia mi— piensa lo que te dije, bien me largo! Nos vemos pronto Eren!.

—Nos vemos señorita Hanji. —Hanji hace abandono del lugar.

Mierda, Eren no debería verme en este estado, no ahora.

—Levi san, yo…—se acerca, pero me adelanto y me levanto—¿Levi san?

—Eren, necesito tomar una siesta, despiértame cuando tengas hambre.—sin más, abandono la sala y llego a mi habitación, me recuesto, recordando las palabras que me había dicho hanji.

—Con que fe,eh…

.

.

(~*o*)~

.

.

Ya han pasado dos días desde esa plática con hanji. No eh hablado con Eren en este tiempo, entre sus sesiones con Hanji, la escuela y mi trabajo con suerte nos alcanza el tiempo para comer juntos.

Son las 5 de la tarde, logre desocuparme ante para poder pasar más tiempo con Eren. Ordeno mis cosas cuando alguien llama a mi oficina.

—Señor Levi. — interrumpe Petra, mi secretaria— ha llegado la propuesta de los alemanes, se necesita de su presencia para analizar el proyecto.

—manda a Erwin, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se muerde el labio inferior antes de contestarme-— señor, el señor Erwin me ha pedido que lo llame a usted, dijo que se disculpaba por dejarle el trabajo, pero que su esposa estaba entrando en trabajo de parto.

—Oh…

—¿Señor?

—Está bien, reúnelos a todos, los quiero en 3 minutos en la sala de reuniones.

—Como usted diga.

Hoy será un día muy largo.

.

.

(~*o*)~

.

.

Puta vida. Maldito Erwin, juro que es la última vez que lo cubro en el trabajo. Llegue a casa a eso de las 2 de la mañana por su culpa.

—Eren debe estar dormido. —dije mientras buscaba las llaves entre mis ropas. Entro y veo que esta todo apagado.

Dejo mi abrigo y mi maleta en el sofá, me dirijo a la cocina por algo de beber, hable mucho esta tarde. Me fijo en la mesa del comedor, había dos puestos. Solo significaba una cosa, Eren me estaba esperando para cenar juntos. Ahora que recuerdo cuando lo llame para avisarle que no llegaría a cenar lo escuche un poco decaído.

Me debe estar odiando ahora mismo.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Tomo aire profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Veo que en la cama hay un perfecto bulto bajo las sabanas, me acerco hasta acostarme a su lado.

—Dormido…— susurro mientras acaricio sus mejillas, y me percato que en la calidez de su rostro había restos de lágrimas, de seguro estaba llorando. Me siento una mierda en este momento.

—¿Levi san? — me llama abriendo lentamente sus ojitos.

—Eren, perdón por…— Eren me abraza repentinamente, aferrándose fuertemente a mi camisa, sollozando contra mi pecho.

—Levi san, Levi san, Levi san. — decía repetidamente mi nombre.

—Eren ¿porque lloras?...Perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve un problema en la oficina. — le palmeo suavemente la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no deja de llorar. Me di cuenta que no sirvo para esto.

—Levi san se enojo conmigo. —Decía hipando aun con su rostro escondido en mi pecho—perdóneme Levi san, por favor no me abandone.

—¿enojado? Eren ¿porque creíste eso?

Dejo de hipar un poco, calmándose— p-porque usted ya casi no viene a casa. —apretando con más fuerza mi camisa.

Lo empuje suavemente hasta quedar encima de él , enjaulándolo con mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus grandes ojos estaban abiertos, aun desbordando lagrimas que recorrían sus ahora, coloradas mejillas.

—Eren, antes que nada, yo no estoy enojado. —me miraba atento a cada palabra que decía—no eh podido estar mucho en casa por el trabajo…perdóname si te sentiste solo.

Acaricio sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas…las cuales nuevamente eh provocado.

—E-entonces ¿Levi san no me odia?

—No.

—¿No me abandonara?

—Eren, debo decirte algo…yo nunca te abandonaría, yo me responsabilizo de lo que recojo, no me subestimes mocoso…

—Solo te pido algo a cambio.

Me mira expectante, secándose las lagrimas con su antebrazo. Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se me formaba, se me oprimía el pecho de una manera tan sofocante, que sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, y que necesitaba tener una cura. Esa cura que solamente está preparada para mi, que fue en otra vida, y que es mía en esta vida, en este momento.

Bese sus suaves, rosados y carnosos labios.

Tiernos al tacto, torpes para responder.

Aproveche que Eren abrió su boca para tomar aire, e introduje mi lengua en su cálida y cómoda cavidad húmeda. No hubo resistencia por parte de él, en más, intento seguir el ritmo torpemente, pero dejo de intentarlo, dejando que yo guiara el beso.

Vuelvo a probar esos dulces labios, impregnados de una esencia parecida a una droga, o simplemente sus labios eran la droga que me hacia enloquecer. Perder la razón.

Por estos labios me eh vuelto adicto.

Dirige sus manos a mi pecho, apretando nuevamente mi camisa. El beso no duro mucho, termine el contacto lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

—¿L-Levi san? —Abre sus ojos, que había cerrado durante el beso. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas, había dejado de llorar y ahora me miraba a los ojos, pasmado.

—Eren, quédate conmigo…sin importar lo que pase, no importa si me llegas a causar daño, porque no lo harás, pero si te llegaras a alejar de mi, créeme…mi vida se destrozaría…elígeme…elígeme y prometo que esta vez, te daré ese final feliz que tanto anhelabas.

—Levi san…—Me beso tiernamente en la mejilla, se acurrucó en mi pecho y se dispuso a dormir, después de todo ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana. Su temperatura era cálida, perfecta para esa noche tan fría. Sentía su respiración, inhalaba la esencia de su cabello, seguía siendo la misma. Sentía su corazón, palpitante, que me demostraba nuevamente que estaba con vida, que estaba a mi lado. Me sentía completo nuevamente. Sueño se llevo por completo a Eren dejándome a mi despierto, permitiéndome admirar un poco mas sus facciones. No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mocoso llorón y orgulloso de siempre. Poco a poco el sueño comienza a atosigarme, veo por última vez el rostro de Eren y caigo dormido aferrado a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía, siendo nosotros los únicos en el mundo.

Valió la pena vagar en tu búsqueda…ahora solo esperare tu respuesta…

.

.

(~*o*)~

.

.

 **Hanji POV**

Soy Hanji Zoe, soy la psicóloga a cargo de Eren Jeager, mi Erencito.

Durante estas tres semanas eh estado a cargo de su salud mental, tanto psicológica como emocional. Pero mi curiosidad no termina ahí, oh no. Siempre me llamo la atención eso de que solo algunas personas pudieran recordar lo que fueron en sus vidas pasadas, como Levi y yo, pero que otras no, como Eren.

Durante estos días eh estado al pendiente de las memorias de Eren, las cuales solo recuerda como sueños o visiones. Anoto en mi cuaderno cada avance que tenemos.

Eren es un pequeño sano, pero muy reservado, la perdida de ambos padres lo marco demasiado, a tal punto de culparse por su muerte.

Según su reporte ese día la familia Jeager iba a un paseo familiar a la playa, el padre iba a exceso de velocidad cuando un camión frente a ellos que transportaba barrotes de metal, regulo su velocidad drásticamente, haciendo que el padre de familia no lograra frenar del todo, colisionando directamente con la carga del camión. El señor Grisha muere en el momento cuando un barrote le atraviesa el pecho, perforándole el corazón. Carla Jeager, quien estaba sentada en los asientos traseros junto a Eren, muere tras recibir dos barrotes en su espalda, atravesándola. Esos barrotes iban a dar con el cuerpo del menor, pero la mujer utilizo su cuerpo para protegerlo, su cuerpo impidió que los barrotes alcanzaran a su hijo, quedando este solo con lesiones menores.

Eren se culpa del doloroso final de sus padres, pues él le pidió a su padre que se apresuraran a llegar a la playa, según dice el reporte. Eren quería ver el atardecer, ver el calido sol bañarse en el frio océano.

A pesar de la tragedia vivida, Eren ya puede sociabilizar nuevamente, aunque aun le cuesta comunicar lo que siente. Además de tener a Levi a su lado, quien ha sido su soporte, para seguir día a día, Eren también se convirtió en el soporte de Levi.

Esta última semana he hecho un gran descubrimiento, uno que no eh querido decir a mi Enanin amigo, no aun.

Mi pequeño Erencito, se ha enamorado…

Se ha enamorado de aquella persona quien ruega día a día, que él lo recuerde.

Pero está asustado, eso eh logrado averiguar, pues por todo lo que me cuenta, el no quiere lastimar a Levi con su ''maldición''.

 **Flash back**

— _Entonces Eren, ¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por Levi es amor?_

— _Mamá un día me dijo que cuando encontrara al amor de mi vida, esa persona con quien yo quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, sentiría que mi corazón se apretaría cada vez que la viera o pensara en ella, que cualquier gesto que me llenaría de un sentimiento abrazador, el que con solo tenerla cerca me sentiría bien, completo. Sería feliz._

 _-_ — _¿y esa persona es Levi?_

 _Asiente con su cabeza._

— _¿entonces porque estas triste? Deberías estar feliz como dijo tu madre pequeñín._

— _pero ¿sabe algo señorita hanji? No puedo ser feliz, a costa del daño de los demás…_

—… _Eren ¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero enamorarme, no quiero quererlo, no quiero mirarlo con estos ojos malditos, que miraron con tanto amor a mis padres, y que son los responsables de su muerte._

 _No quiero que estos mismos ojos que miraron con amor, miren a Levi san y les cause sufrimiento._

 **Fin flash back**

 _._

 _._

La psicología humana es simplemente intrigante, misteriosa.

El como un pequeño de 11 años ya sabe lo es que dañar, amar.

Una paradoja.

El como el ser humano ama, y deja de amar, para no lastimar al ser amado.

Eren ama a Levi, Levi ama a Eren. Ambos se pertenecen. Un amor que nació 2000 años atrás, y que ahora vuelve a tener una oportunidad, solo que esta, esta podrá tener un final distinto. Un final donde puedan vivir juntos y felices, donde el pasado se olvide, y las paradojas no afecten su mundo.

Esta es la historia de dos amantes, que fueron separados por el cruel destino, y que ahora el mismo los vuelve a unir, y que esta vez, sea para nunca volver a separarlos.

 **Voice chan al habla:**

 **Y, ¿les gusto?**

 **No olviden dejar review 3**


End file.
